Turtles Twenty-Five
by Bmcneill18
Summary: The year is 2025. The Turtles have gone their separate ways. The Kraang have perfected the mutagen and are nearing completion on their plan to terraform the earth. Mutations run rampant around the world as the atmosphere begins to change. Each Turtle faces their own demons, but will they be able to stop The Shredder and Kraang Prime before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The air was cold. Karai suppressed the urge to yawn as she walked to her father's chamber at the top of the tower. It had been nearly a month since he had requested an audience with her one-on-one. Ever since he demoted her from second -in-command, he had been ignoring her.  
She stumbled into the room and at first didn't see him. Usually, he was at his throne, but instead was positioned at the window staring at the city lights.  
"Karai. We need to discuss some things." He spoke without looking at her.  
"Yes, father?" She replied kneeling behind him.  
"Up, child. Formalities can wait."  
She stood. Hesitantly, she approached him and waited for him to speak first.  
"Plans are unfolding, Karai. Plans bigger than you could have previously imagined. There is a new world coming and with your help, we can find a place in it." He spoke. His voice low and vengeful.  
"But father, you removed me from your second-in-command. I thought-"  
"Silence, child. You are my daughter. Though you have been given many opportunities to prove yourself, all of which have displeased me, I want you to be at my side when we claim our victory. Which is why I have decided to give you one final chance to prove yourself to me." Shredder turned and walked over to his throne and sat down. He pulled up his holographic computer screen and logged in. He opened a file and a projection of earth appeared in the room before them.  
"What is this father?" She asked him.  
"This is the future, Karai." He replied.  
He pressed a button on his keypad and the earth transformed. It turned into something different altogether. Almost like the atmosphere had shifted in color. The land was purple, and the skies a dank greenish hazy color. The oceans had shifted to a reddish orange and there were spaceships and satellites and space stations in orbit around the earth everywhere.  
"I don't understand.." She said.  
"The Kraang have been developing a plan to terraform the earth into a suitable environment for their species to live on. Unfortunately, this also means the extinction of all human life as we know it." He said.  
"Wait a minute. You want to help these alien psychos destroy the earth? You realize we live on earth right?" Karai said in shock. She knew her father was a bit crazy but not "destroy-the-world" crazy.  
"Yes, I do want to help Karai. You see, Kraang Prime and I have been speaking in private for some time, discussing this invasion. He has offered me a spot on the top when it all comes to a head. He wants me to rule over earth until the invasion date and terraformation begins."  
"And then when it begins? When the atmosphere kills off all human life. You realize we're human too. You want to die for this?" Karai was starting to get upset. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her father.  
"There is one more thing about this plan that affects you and I. The kraang have perfected the Mutagen and are developing a strain that will allow one to become resistant to the terraformation process. We could survive and be on the top. Forever."  
"Wait, forever?" She asked puzzled.  
"This strain of Super-Soldier Mutagen, will also make us Immortal." He stood and walked back over to the window. He removed his helmet, revealing his scars. "There is just one thing that stands in our way."  
"Anything father. I'll do it."  
"This is no longer child's play Karai. No more toying with your food. Now we kill." He said. He turned to her and their eyes met. He was full of rage and thirst for revenge. She knew exactly what needed to be done before he even said it.  
"I want you to kill Hamato Yoshi."  
she looked at the ground. She knew that it had finally come time to finish the job once and for all. The rat and his turtles must die.  
"Yes, father."


	2. The Rise of The Shredder: Michelangelo

**Chapter 1 - Michelangelo**

"Alright guys, remember; stay in the shadows, and be silent." Leo droned in for the one hundredth time.

"Geez Leo we get it already. Ninjas. Silent." Raph whispered from the back of the group. The turtles were staking out a warehouse they believed to be another Kraang base.

"We've been up here for hours dudes. I'm starving. Can we at least order a pizza or something?" Mikey asked.

"No Mikey. Were not ordering a pizza while investigating a secret alien base. That would give away our position." Donnie said staring at one of his gadgets. "Okay guys my scan is almost done."

"Leo are you sure we can trust Karai on this? This smells like a trap to me." Raph said picking his teeth with one of his sai.

"So far Karai has led us to three Kraang hideouts. She doesn't want the earth mutated just as much as we don't. Besides, I think she's starting to come around to the truth about her real father." Leo replied Looking at the building across the street through his binoculars.

"Yeah, whatever." Raph said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, it's done. This place is crawling with Kraang tech, but from what I can make out not too much security. Only a couple kraang bots. Should be simple to shut this place down." Donnie said still analyzing his mutagen scanner.

Mikey was napping behind everyone trying not to listen to his brothers chatter on about the stupid kraang. For the past few weeks since Donnie's discovery of how to create retro mutagen, they had been gathering more and more mutagen canisters from secret kraang labs around the city. It took ten canisters to create two doses of retro mutagen. So far they only had 6 canisters.

"Okay guys, let's go. Mikey wake up!" Leo shouted.

"Huh? I'm listening I swear Leo. I wasn't asleep I was just resting my eyes!" Mikey jumped to his feet swinging his nunchucks.

"Okay, let's get in here and get out quick. Ninja mode, activated."

They all jumped across the rooftops to the building they were investigating and dropped into the ventilation system with ease.

"Okay guys, when we get in here, we take out the kraang, grab the mutagen and get out! No messing around this time. Mikey that means you." Leo whispered.

"Hey I represent that!" He replied.

"Oh my- it's resent Mikey, and you were playing a game on you t-phone the entire night. At least put it on vibrate this time if you have the urge, so you don't give away out location again." Donnie said.

"Were here." Leo pried the vent cover off and they slid down the wall, hiding behind a bunch of crates. "When I give the signal, I want Raph to take down the big one. Mikey and Don you guys keep the little guys preoccupied and I'll slip in and grab the ooze canisters."

"Got it." the other three said in unison.

"Now!"

Raphael ran in full force and tackled the giant kraang robot patrolling the perimeter. Michaelangelo and Donatello snuck up on two of the kraang bots trailing behind it and silently took them out. Leonardo waited in the weeds while an opening became clear. As soon as he saw the opportunity, he jumped into the action and made a beeline across the room to the closet where the ooze canisters where stored. He swung open the closet ready to grab the canisters and run, but to his surprise the closet was empty. No canisters of ooze like Karai had told him. It was a trap.

"Leo!" He heard Mikey yell from across the room.

Leo turned around and there stood Karai, with a knife against his throat. Before he could do anything, he was hit over the head from behind and knocked out cold. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were tied up and gaged as Leo's limp body was dragged across the room. Karai reached into his belt and pulled out his T-phone. Knowing something bad was about to happen, Donnie tried to stop her.

"T-phone, SELF DES-" before he could finish the sentence, Rahzar stuffed a wad of cloth into his mouth and taped it shut.

"Ah, ah, ah Donatello. My father has something he wishes me to deliver to your rat master." Karai scrolled through the contacts and called the number she was looking for. From across the room they all heard the soft, "hello" come through the phone speaker.

"Hello there ratman. I have your sons in the old warehouse on Bleeker. If you want to see them alive again you'll come and get them. See you soon." She hung up the phone and stuffed it into her pocket.

They all struggled against the ropes that bound their hands together in the half hour that passed. Mikey remembered the knife he had in his belt, if only he could get to it he'd cut them all free, but they had tied his arms so tight he could barely move.

"Start loading them in the truck. It shouldn't be too much longer now."

Karai's robo foot soldiers started lifting them to their feet. Mikey felt a pinch on his neck. He looked over to see a foot soldier pulling a syringe out of his neck . He stared to feel dizzy. He was having a hard time struggling against the ropes. Donatello and Raphael were still struggling. It must not be affecting them as much.

"Put my sons down." Came Master Splinters voice from the shadows.

Master splinter bounded in and took down the two foot bots holding them with ease. He began cutting them free when, out of nowhere, a dart lodged itself in the side of master splinters neck and he collapsed.

Donnie and Raph had been freed but the effects of whatever was in that syrenge had obviously started taking effect. Leonardo still lay unconscious beside them.

"Don't let those turtles get away!" Karai screamed. She lunged in and grabbed master splinter by the robe and vanished. They were both gone in a flash of light. She must have made one of those teleporter things that Slash and Newtralizer had.

"Sensei no!" Raph yelled in horror.

"Raph we have to get out of here! Grab Leo and let's go!" Donnie snapped at him. He turned to grab Mikey and a look of horror appeared on his face. Someone grabbed Mikey from behind and then there was a flash of light before Mikey passed out under the heavy drugs pumping through his veins.

When he finally woke up, it took him a moment to process what had happened. He was chained to a wall in a concrete room with no outside windows and a single white door with a peephole. On the opposite wall where he hung there was a pane of glass looking into the next room. Hanging from the wall opposite him was master splinter, still unconscious. He tried to speak but his mouth was still taped shut. His heart raced as he tried to wiggle himself free, but it was useless. The chains holding him were too secure. He and Master Splinter were hooked to all kinds of tubes and equipment. They must have been keeping them unconscious. Mikey's fear heightened as the knob on the door clicked and someone entered the other room. Master splinter room.

"Well done, Karai. Though you did not capture all of these turtle abominations, we now have them within our grasp. They will come to me now." Shredder said.

"The other one is awake." Karai said noticing Mikey.

"Then give him a show." Shredder turned and left the room quickly.

"Good morning. What was your name again? Oh not like it matter. Eventually, you'll join us and you'll receive a new name. I need to keep you alive. I didn't plan on your brothers getting away from me but it doesn't matter because as long as I have you, they'll never be able to stay away." Karai laughed maniacally. She turned and slapped master splinter, hard, across the face.

"Wake up, rat."

"Uh... Where.. W-Where am I?" He stirred. He looked up and saw Mikey and his eyes widened in shock. "What have you done to my sons!"

"Oh don't worry. The other freaks got away. But we'll have them soon enough. Father tells me I shouldn't play with my food, but I just can't resist." She picked up something off the table in the corner of the room and brought it up to master splinters face. She whispered something into his ear. She put a gag into his mouth and then slapped him across the face again.

"So what shall it be first? A finger? A toe? Maybe an ear?" She reached up and grabbed one of his ears with two fingers and brought the instrument, now clearly a pair of surgical scissors, and quickly snipped off the end of his ear.

Mikey screamed into the tape keeping his mouth closed. If she only knew the truth about her father she wouldn't be doing this. If only he could tell her.

Master splinters muffled scream filled the room as she slowly snipped off tiny pieces of his ear, letting the blood pour down onto his face and drip to the floor.

"I think that's enough for today. Got to leave something for tomorrow after all. Goodnight you two. Sleep well." She laid the bloody Scissors back on the table and walked out of the room. The door slammed behind her and the lights burned out, leaving them in total darkness. Unable to speak to one another. He could hear master splinters cries from through the thin glass.

The machines they were hooked up too came to life. He saw through the glass as a bright glowing green liquid began pumping into Master Splinters IV. Mikey's body started burning, as the mutagen started pumping into him too. It lasted about a minute, then the machines shut off and the room went quiet.

He struggled through the night and by the time morning came, Karai was back with more torture for master splinter. Today was water boarding. Day after day she returned with a different method of torture and when she left they were both pumped with mutagen. By the time the first week ended, master splinter was shaved, had one ear completely missing, no tail, his hands and feet were burned, he was whipped, and beaten, and choked, nearly drowned, his face was now scarred and he was blinded in one eyes. They both started changing physically. He felt a murderous rage come over him at random times. Master Splinters body was getting bigger. He was becoming a monster. His eyes glowed red and his teeth became pointed and sharp. He would lash out at nothing. After the third day Mikey no longer struggled. He just watched as they tortured his Sensei.

On the eighth day he was awoken In the middle of the night to an alarm blaring above his head. He could see master splinter struggling to lift his head in the red glow of the alarm light now flashing. Something was happening.

The door to master splinters room opened, and the shredder stepped in followed by Karai.

"You mustn't let them escape, Karai. Go and handle the turtles. I will finish what we started with Hamato Yoshi." Shredder addressed her.

"Yes, father." She left.

"Yoshi. It has been so long. You've looked better."

Master Splinter stared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"You're sons have come to rescue you. Does that make you proud, Yoshi? I thought you would have taught you disciples to not run blindly into a trap. But giving that you are here, you don't know this yourself." He pulled the gag off of master splinters mouth and he gasped for air.

"Oroku Saki. Why do you do this? What will you be when you end your vendetta that has kept you going for your entire life." Master splinters voice was low and frightening.

"I've found my place in this new world, Yoshi. I'm going to rule over this dimension as King."

"What... Are you..?" Master splinter coughed.

"The Kraang have perfected the mutagen and the date has been set for the destruction of the human race. May the 7th 2025." Shredder said.

"You are a fool, Saki. The Kraang do not need you. They will dispose of you, like you dispose of those around you. So what are you waiting for. If you truly plan to kill me then kill me. You finally have me in your grasp. You've turned me into a monster. I have no place in this world anymore." Master splinter said. He lifted his head and looked shredder in the eyes. Mikey had never seen master splinter like this before.

"With pleasure, Yoshi." He turned to Mikey. "Ah good. It's awake." He turned and with one swift motion slit master splinters throat with one of his blades. He cut him down from his chains and watched him bleeding out slowly. Mikey was crying out but the tape muffled his voice. Master splinter couldn't die. They needed him. What would they do without him? How could this have happened?

Karai appeared back at the door. "Father, they are heading this way."

She looked down at the dying figure on the floor and their eyes met. "No... Miwa.." He sputtered. His eyes went dark and his body limp. He was dead.

Suddenly, the door to Mikey's room burst open and Raph entered the room.

"Guys, here I found him! Mikey are you okay?" He ripped the tape off of Mikey's mouth.

Leo entered the room across from them. He fell to his knees and screamed. Shredder turned on him. Mikey felt the chains on his hands and feet give. Raph had set him free.

He grabbed a knife and scissors from the table and jumped head first through the glass separating the two rooms, screaming as he went.

"MIKEY!" Raph and Donnie yelled.

Mikey attacked the shredder. He stabbed him in the face with the scissors and he fell to the ground bleeding.

"Father, no!" Karai yelled. He turned the knife on her and lunged. She dodged him and ran to her father. She hit the button on her wrist device and they were both teleported to safety.

Mikey turned and looked at Leo. Mikey was filled with rage and hatered he'd never felt before. He attacked and pinned Leo to the ground stabbing him mercilessly.

"Mikey what the hell are you doing?" Raph jumped on top of him and pulled him off of Leo.

Donnie grabbed the syrenge off the table and injected Mikey in the neck with it. He struggled for a minute before passing out.

They grabbed Master Splinters body and Leo, who was now bleeding heavily and nearing unconsciousness, and Mikey and exited the building quickly. They got to the Shellrazor just before the building exploded.

They got back to the lair and Donnie stitched Leo's wounds. Mikey was chained up in the lab under constant supervision by either Raph or Donnie, in case he were to wake up again.

Late that night, Leo, Raph, and Donnie took Master Splinters body to the park, and buried him.

Afterwords, April and Casey came over to mourn with them. Casey snuck in a case of beer, which Leo protested; but eventually caved and drank 4 himself, and they all drank. Except Donnie, who sat in his Lab watching over Mikey as he slept.

"I've got to fix this. I'll create more retro-mutagen and change him back." Donnie said to himself as he slumped into his computer chair trying to figure out a formula to un-mutate Mikey without changing him back into a normal turtle.

Mikey had grown a least three feet in his newly mutated form. His eyes were black, and his shell had grown spikes around the edges. He had claws and teeth sharp enough to bite through flesh effortlessly. Shredder had turned him into a monster.

When Mikey did finally wake up, he wouldn't eat. He wouldn't talk or do anything. Until one night when Donnie was watching him, he heard Mikey start to laugh. A low almost growling laugh.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Don asked.

"Hahahah he must die. He has to die. No other way. He killed Sensei." Mikey laughed.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll catch up too the shredder. Eventually." Donnie reassured him.

"Hah! He must die. I'll bathe in his blood. I'll wear his shell as a trophy!" Mikey screamed.

"Mikey what are you talking about?" Donnie inched a little closer to Mikey.

"LEONARDO HAS TO DIE IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Mikey screamed. His laughter faded and he quietly fell back to sleep.


	3. The Rise of The Shredder: Donatello

Chapter 2 - Donatello

Today - September 15th 2022

"Nine years ago today, my brothers and I were captured by a woman named Karai. She's one of the shredders henchmen... well she's actually his second-in-command." Donatello retold the story to Mikey nearly once a week since it happened. The mutagen experiments they had subjected him to had effected his memory.

"Hey, I remember her! isn't she that red haired lady? The one who brings me pizza?" Mikey asked with an excited look on his face.

"No, Mikey. That's April. You remember April don't you?" Don asked. Mikey was getting worse day after day, and Donatello had yet to make a breakthrough on the retro-mutagen strain he would need to fix the damage done by Karai.

"Where's my pizza? I want pizza!" Mikey yelled through the holes in his padded cell.

"Okay, Mike. Why don't we take a break for a little while." Mikey went back to the corner of his cell and began playing with one of his old action figures.

He heard the door to his lab open. He turned around and was greeted by his favorite smiling face.

"Still no luck?"

"When did you get back?" Donnie asked April as she entered the room.

"About an hour ago. How's he doing today?" She leaned against his desk seductively.

"Same. How was your trip? Are Raph and Casey making it okay in China?"

"Yeah, they're still getting on pretty well. They both miss you. They said to call more often," She replied avoiding his gaze.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Donnie asked. "April, you have to tell him eventually."

"I know, I know. I just.. I don't know how. It's been 8 years Donnie. How am I suppose to tell him I've lied to him for 8 years about something as big as this?"

"I don't know, April. I told you to tell him from the beginning. You should have just listened to me," Donnie said turning back to his computer screen.

"Oh you know what Donnie, Fuck you. I-"

Donnie jumped up and hugged her, trying to avoid another rage fit.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have said anything. Listen, you go home and relax. We can talk about this when I get home later, okay? Dinner is on me tonight," He said.

"If by that you mean picking up a Pizza, then whatever. I'll see you at home," She turned and stormed out of the lab.

Donnie turned back to Mikey and recalled the events that led him to where he is today...

May 21st 2014...

Leo hurried back inside the lair, kicking things as he went.

"Where the hell does he think he's gonna go? He'll be back. As soon as he gets hungry and realizes that he can't just go to the fridge, he'll come running back begging for forgiveness," Leo said falling back onto the couch in the living area.

"Dude, it's like you don't know Raphael at all. If he does come back, which I really don't think he's gonna, he won't be begging for anything. Especially an apology. He was kindof right about everything Leo," Donnie replied without looking away from his computer screen.

"What do you mean he was right? Are you saying that all of this is my fault?" Leo jumped up and looked Donnie in the eyes. Donnie could sense the room heating up.

"Leo, don't start this. You know I don't blame you for what happened. How could you have known it was a trap? You were just trying to do what was right. I know you only wanted to find the mutagen so Master Splinter could be human again. I wanted to find it, too. Stop blaming yourself," He replied. Donnie closed his computer and stood in front of Leo, putting his hands on his shoulders. "We can still fix this, Leo. The world isn't over. Not yet anyway."

Donnie's T-phone rang. He answered to a frantic and crying April.

"Woah, slow down April. What happened?" He asked.

"Donnie.. h-he's gone. He's leaving. I'll n-never see him again!" She sobbed.

"April, it's okay. Raph can take care of himself."

"Not Raph too. I'm talking about Casey. He sent me a text saying he was going to china to join some stupid task force that was starting there. I bet he talked Raph into going with him," She cried.

"Wait, Casey is joining the AKTF? Well, that's perfect for them!" Donnie said.

"No, Don you don't understand... I'm.." She started crying heavily again.

"What is it April? What's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"I'm Pregnant. Me and Casey.. we.. I don't know what to do Don," She sobbed even harder.

"Oh my god... April. Are you sure?" He was shocked. His heart dropped into his stomach and he felt like crying as well.

"Yes. I.. uh went to the doctor today. I'm so scared Donnie. Can I come over tonight?" April asked.

"Sure thing, April. You know you're always welcome here. Have you told Casey yet?" Don asked.

"Hell no. I don't know how. He leaves in the morning for China. That's not something you can really just drop on someone before they leave to go halfway around the world for god knows how long," She replied. "I'll tell him eventually. Not right now thought. He's got other thing's to worry about. Oh, and Don.. Can you not tell Leo about this? I don't want everyone to know just yet."

"Of course, April. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." He hung up the phone and laid it on the couch.

"What's wrong with, April?" Leo asked.

"Uh.. Casey and Raph are going to China. They're joining that Anti-Kraang Task Force I told you about. They're mutant friendly after that huge Mutagen spill last fall. Some people on the forums are calling it the next great civil rights movement." Donnie said opening his computer again.

"Wait, Raphael is joining the military? In China? What the shell is he thinking. What about the family. What about the team?" Leo said jumping up in fury again.

"Leo, face it. The family is not really that much of a family anymore. Raph can't stand being here. Mikey is.. well Mikey is not well. Splinter is gone. Casey is gone now. It's just you and me Leo. Until I can get Mikey back, but that could take months. The retro-mutagen strain I would need to create to get Mikey back to his normal self without reverting back to his pre-mutated self might not even exist. There's no telling if we'll ever be able to fix him. There is no team anymore." Donnie picked up his laptop and left Leo alone in the living area. He shut himself in his lab and waited for April to arrive.

Later that night, April told Donnie everything about her and Casey's secret relationship they had been in for the past few months, and how they didn't want anyone to know until after graduation at the end of the month. He comforted her and she fell asleep in his arms.

3 Weeks Later...

Donnie was snoozing on his keyboard after a long night working on another batch of retro-mutagen to test on Mikey. Donnie was trying everything he could think of with the materials at his disposal, but he had made no progress in the 9 months since they got Mikey back in his newly mutated state.

He awoke to Leo calling for him from the other room. He straightened the papers on his desk and walked as slowly as possible to Leo, who was probably trying to figure out a plan for getting Raph to come back home... again.

"Yes, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie, I've been thinking about our Raph situation. I think I've finally got a plan to get him back that will work for sure,'" Leo said pointing out the carefully laid blueprints he had drawn up.

"Leo how many time's do I have to tell you. I've talked to Raph and he's happy. You need to get over the fact that he's not coming back. He's found something to keep him going. You need to do the same. I'd suggest watercolors," Donnie replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get him back. You'll see. Oh, April called and said she's coming over. She said she had some big news for you." He went back to his plans.

Later in the afternoon, April and Kirby arrived at the lair.

"Okay, we've got some exciting news for everyone so come sit down." April told them.

"What is it, April?" Leo asked.

"Well, as you know, I just graduated from High School and I've been looking for a job for the last few months," She said.

"And I've just recently been offered a position at one of the best scientific communities in the world. CERN," Kirby said.

"Mr. O'neil, you got a job at CERN?" Donnie asked.

"What's CERN?" Leo asked.

"It's the best sciece facility in the world. They have the worlds largest Hadron Collider. This is great news! But CERN is in Switzerland," Donnie said.

"Yes it is, and my dad got me an intern job there. They just opened a new division that's working on a retro-mutagen. They figured he would be the best one for the job," April said.

"Right. He is the best one," Donnie hung his head. That would be his dream job.

"That's not the only news," Kirby added.

"What else?" Leo asked.

"We got you a job too, Donatello," Kirby said.

"Me? But I'm a mutant freak!" Donnie said.

"No, I told them all about you. They agree that you're the best one for this particular job." Kirby said.

"What job is that?" Leo asked.

"Leading scientist in charge of creating a retro-mutagen solution. Congratulations, Boss." April said giving Donnie a fake punch on the arm.

"L-l-lead scientist?" Donnie stammered in awe.

"Wait so you want all of you to move off to Switzerland? What about Michelangelo?" Leo asked.

"That's another thing. They're giving you your own lab, where you can house and study Michaelangelo. You'll be given access to the nearly unlimited resources available." Kirby said.

"Leo, I've got to go. I know how to make the retro-mutagen. I can help these people... and Mikey. I'm sure it would be okay for you to visit whenever you like. I'm sorry but this is just too good of an opportunity for me. It's a dream job." Donnie said to Leo.

"No, you're right. You do have to go. When do you guys leave?" Leo asked.

"The end of next month. Everything's already arranged." Kirby said.

"Are you going to be okay, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I'll be okay D. You've got to do this. For Mikey. You're right. I've got to let go of the past and move on."

The following days until Donatello left, Leo stopped making plans. He called Raph and talked to him and gave him his blessing for going away; which Raph only got pissed at and started yelling. He quit moping and helped Donnie get everything ready for his big move over seas.

After he left, he talked to Leo on the phone three times. Their mutation day, Christmas morning, and Leo called him randomly one Thursday afternoon. It had been nearly eight years since that last phone call. No one had heard from him since. He quit calling, or writing. He quit answering his T-phone, and wouldn't respond to any of Donatello and Aprils emails.

Today

Mikeys snoring brought Donnie back to the present. He looked at his watch and then pulled the string on the desk lamp that illuminated the room. He walked to the door and put on his coat. Before leaving the room he turned back to Mikey.

"Goodnight, little brother. Don't worry. After this trip, I'll have everything I need to fix you back," He said. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

On his way home he stopped and picked up take out from Aprils favorite restaurant. When he got home, he slipped inside the door quietly trying not to wake anyone.

"Daddy!" Donnie turned around and was attacked at the knees by a small girl with purple pig tails.

"Hey, Angel. What are you doing up this late? Has mommy not put you to bed yet?" He asked her, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.

"I told her I wanted to wait for you! I missed you," She said.

"Oh well I missed you too, booger," he said kissing her on the cheek and putting her down.

"Angel, come on you've got school in the morning. We need to get you to bed. Say good night," April said coming around the corner holding Angel's stuffed teddy bear.

"Night, Daddy." She said kissing him on the cheek and running off to her bedroom.

When Angel finally fell asleep, April joined him in the kitchen for dinner.

"Are you still mad at me, April?" Donnie said after eating in silence.

"Nope," She replied.

"Okay, that's definitely your mad 'Nope'," Donnie replied.

'Listen Donnie, I'm sorry I exploded on you. I know I need to tell Casey about his daughter. I'm just stressed. This big trip to New York coming up. Being away from Angel for 3 months. I'm just not ready." April said sliding her plate away.

"I understand. Speaking of the trip. What did Raph and Casey say about joining the team?" Donnie asked, picking up their plates and placing them in the sink.

"They're both on board. They got permission from their commanding officer to join the team, so they were eager to get back home for the first time in nearly 10 years." She said.

"That's great. It's going to be good to see Raph again after so long. I feel like I barely know him anymore. Besides the weekly phone calls," Donnie said.

"Donnie, we haven't gone into anything this dangerous in years. Fuck, I haven't even seen a Kraang since we left New York. What if we're not as good anymore?" She asked.

"Don't worry. We've kept up with our training. Plus, Raph and Casey are bringing the heavy artillery. I'm sure Leo will be thrilled to get the team back together for a little while too. We've got this. If we ever stand a chance of winning this war we need to capture one of those Kraathatrogons," Donnie said.

"Speaking of Leo; Have you called him yet? She asked.

"No, but I guess there's no putting it off anymore. The rest of the team is going. I'll go ahead and give him a call, I guess," He replied.

Donnie stepped outside on the patio and dialed Leo's number. It rang for several seconds before going to voicemail. Donnie exhaled and hung up the phone. He walked back inside and started packing. In two weeks, they would be back in New York. Neither one of them would say it, but they both worried about they would find of Leo when they got back.


	4. The Rise of The Shredder: Raphael

Chapter 3

Raphael

Somewhere deep underground in a secret military base, a phone rang in the night. The sleeping turtle that lie in the cot, grabbed the phone and answered it.

"mhmmm... What?" Raphael mumbled.

"Are you still sleeping? Dude get the fuck up here or you're going to get your ass handed to you!" Casey yelled through the phone. Raph heard the line click and pulled the shell shaped phone away from his ear. He noticed the time on the screen: 6:45 AM.

"Shit!" Raph jumped out of his bed and quickly adorned his uniform, taking little time to make sure he was fully decorated and prepared for an inspection that morning. He made his bed and cleaned around the table, so he wouldn't get latrine duties again.

He grabbed his coat and ran out into the freezing cold stairwell that led to the upper levels of the facility. As his feet pounded up the hundreds of steps it took to climb to the top level, he pulled the hat out of his pocket and flattened it on his head to look as neat as possible, attached his rank pins to his jacket collar, and tucked his shirt into his pants making sure that his shirt tails weren't sticking out. Nearing the top, he stopped to wrap his hands and feet, before stepping out into the chilling canteen full of men and mutant soldiers suffering through another horrible breakfast.

He pushed the door open and shuffled through the scores of people until he spotted Casey standing with some new recruits at the line to receive their daily breakfast allowance.

"Hey, Gackface! What the fuck man? Why didn't you wake me up this mornin'? Raph yelled at him as he approached.

"Gackface? I tried to wake you...uh, hose-brain, but you just told me to fuck off and went back to sleep. Sargent H. is looking for you, too," Casey replied laughing along with the two new recruits.

"Who're these maggots?" Raph asked looking them both up and down. One was a small black guy sporting a short purple mohawk and a nose ring. Amature. They'll rip him to shreds. The other one was tall and built well with a bit of a beer gut. He looked like a body builder who started to let himself go. They both seemed dim. They must have been the AKTF's newest high school recruits. Typical. They sell them this grand idea of going off to defend the world against the alien menace, when in actuality this place is like hell. Well, for people like them anyway. For people like Casey and Raph it was the best place in the world; besides the power complex, which they were constantly challenging and being punished for.

"Oh, this is Billy Bozart from Queens, or just BB for short. And this is Richard Rockwell, But you can just call him Rock. They just joined our squad," Casey replied putting his arms around their shoulders and pulling them into an overly affectionate, yet manly, hug.

"Yeah, I'm Raphael. Call me Raph," He greeted them in the most pleasant way he could muster.

"Awe little Raphie," Rock mocked him and how short he was compared to the rest of them.

"So what are you? A freaky weird turtle guy? That's mondo bazaro," BB commented.

Raph nearly exploded at the mention of his dreaded nickname. He nearly lost it, but he heard his name called from somewhere near the commanders table at the end of the hall and kept his cool.

"Raphael Hamato, I've been looking for you all morning. Where the hell have you been?" Sargent Hunnington called to him.

"Sorry sir, I was.. uh, sick this morning," Raph said.

"Well get your ass out to the hangar. You've been summoned by the Major. Take Jones with you. He want's to speak to the both of you."

Raphael walked back over to the table Casey and the new recruits now occupied and informed him of their instructions. Together, they climbed the stairs to the top floor of the underground facility.

"But why does he want to talk to me? The Major never speaks to anyone unless it's bad Raph," Casey complained.

"Whatever, Casey. Just act natural. Let me handle this," Raph said straightening his uniform. They knocked on the Majors door and waited for his approval to enter.

"Ah, Jones. Hamato. Have a seat," The Major said.

"Sir, I'd just like permission to say one thing," Raph asked.

"Granted," The Major replied.

"Casey did it. I had nothing to do with-"

"Hamato, you're not here because you're in trouble. Quite the opposite actually; you've been requested for an extended offshore mission," The Major stopped him.

"Wait, we were requested? By who?" Casey asked.

"By me." They both turned around and saw April O'Neil entering into the room behind them.

"April? Is that you?" Raphael jumped up and hugged her. "You look great. It''s been what, almost 10 years."

"I know. I've missed you guys!" She replied.

"Miss O'Neil arrived here late last night with an urgent request to meet with me. She say's that she has a mission that only the two of you could help her with. Giving the nature of the request, I've signed my approval. If you agree to go, it will have to go before the board of directors who will grant you final permission for an extended leave," The Major told them.

"What kind of mission?" Casey asked her.

"A very fragile one that millions of lives are depending upon," April said. "We've intercepted some intel that the Kraang are moving one of their Kraathatrogons to an indisclosed location. If we could finally get our hands on one of those worms, we could study it and it would provide an unlimited supply of mutagen from which the retro-mutagen is derived from. Reverse mutation efforts are dwindling, and with the growing amounts of mutants world wide it's empirical that we do this now."

"Wait a minute. Where exactly are we talking here? Switzerland with you and Don?" Raph asked.

"Not exactly," April said. "All of the Kraathatrogon housing facilities are unknown but we do know that they all reside within... New York City," She said.

"Hell no," Raph said. "After everything we went through in that city, theres nothing that could get me to go back."

Raphael stood up and stormed out of the room. He ran until he reached the outer shell of the facility and pulled himself up the ladder onto the surface. The ground was frozen and hard. Raph pulled out a cigarette and struck a match to light it. He took a few drags before the hatch door opened and someone climbed out behind him. Expecting April, or even Casey he turned to yell at them but, instead, he found himself face to face with the Major.

"Uh.. Major. I'm sorry for storming out like that sir, I just have a lot of issues with my life back home," Raphael explained himself.

"No need to apologize, cadet. Mind if I bum one of those off of you?" He replied in his heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Sure." Raphael handed him a cigarette and struck a match for him. They stood there listening to the dead silence of fall.

"What happened?" The Major asked.

"What do you mean?" Raph replied.

"I mean, back home. What happened? I'm assuming it's what made you join up. What made you come here in the first place," He said.

"It's a long story," Raph said throwing his cigaret butt on the ground and grinding it out with the bottom of his boot.

"I've got all day," The Major replied.

"It all started when my father died. He and one of my brothers were captured by the Shredder and tortured for days. My brothers and I didn't track him down in time. We watched him bleed to death."

"So there are other Turtles?" The Major asked.

"Three others: Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo. We were our fathers pet turtles before we were mutated. He raised us as his sons. Trained us as ninjas, but we failed him." Raphael lit another cigarette and took a drag. "That was only the beginning though. That's what tore us all apart."

"So this is about what happened between you and your brothers ten years ago," The major said.

"Yeah, after we got Mikey back things changed... none of us were the same..."

May 21th, 2014

Raphael pulled the flier out of his nightstand and read it over once more.

JOIN

THE

ANTI-KRAANG TASK FORCE

YOUR WORLD NEEDS YOU

STOP THE ALIEN MENACE

ALL ARE WELCOME

MUTANT FRIENDLY

MORE INFO ON BACK

He noticed the flier one night while on parole alone, posted on walls all over the city. Over the past few weeks tension had been growing between the turtles. Raphael couldn't even be in the same room with Leonardo without a fight breaking out, and Donatello spent all of his time, other than eating and bathing, in his lab working on a cure for Michelangelo. On the rare occasions when they did all end up bumping into each other it always ended up in Raphael threatening to leave, Donatello trying to keep them together and trying to tell Leonardo what happened wasn't his fault, which Raphael constantly blamed him for.

Raphael wanted to leave. The only thing keeping him from leaving was the fact that he had absolutely no where to go. While mutants were becoming more and more accepted after nearly half of New York got exposed to a huge mutagen spill 6 months ago. Raphael picked up his T-phone and dialed Casey's number.

"What's up, fungus face," Casey answered.

"Casey, you up for some Kraang hunting tonight?" Raph asked him.

"Meet you at the usual spot in 45 minutes," He replied.

Raph slipped the phone into his belt and sheathed his sias. He quietly snuck out of his room and was about to leave the lair when Leo spotted him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Leo asked.

"Out to a movie. That alright with you?" Raph replied. He turned and started running through the sewer exit but Leo chased after him.

"Raphael, I'm not giving you permission to go out every single night. You can't keep doing this, it's dangerous," Leo shouted as they sloshed through the sewage.

Raphael stopped in his tracks.

"Excuse me?" He replied.

"You need to stay home tonight," Leo said.

"And what makes you think you're in charge around here?" Raph asked.

"I'm the leader of this team, Raph. Master Splinter would have-"

"How fucking dare you," Raph interrupted. "How dare you try and tell me what Splinter wouldof wanted. You led us into that trap against all of our are the reason he got killed, and you aren't taking any responsibility for it. So don't you come after me because now look at what you've done to us. Donnie has to keep himself locked up trying to fix Mikey for your mistake. I've got to make sure he eats and sleeps enough because he'd probably kill himself if I didn't," Raph yelled.

"Raphael, I've told you time and time again that no one is responsible for what happened," Leo replied.

"Fuck off, Leo. You've destroyed this family! Which is why I'm leaving tonight and I'm not going to come back. Don't follow me." Raph threw down a ninja smoke bomb and vanished into the shadows. He ran through the sewers cursing Leo in his head, who ran behind him for several blocks until he lost him through a side tunnel. Raphael was pissed off more than he had been since the accident happened. He climbed up through the manhole and ascended the fire escape silently, to the roof top where he usually met Casey; who was already there waiting.

"Dude what took you so long?" Casey asked.

"Leo. He tried to lecture me again," Raph replied.

"Give the dude a break. He's having a rough time with this too you know," Casey said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah well whatever. I'm running away, so it doesn't matter much to me anymore."

"Wait, what? Not this craziness again," Casey said rolling his eyes.

"Yes. I've found somewhere to go now." Raph pulled out the flier and handed it to Casey. He read it slowly and then handed it back without saying anything.

"Well, what do you think?" Raph asked hesitantly.

"I think... It's awesome! Let's go!" Casey replied. "Can you imagine it? training with the best of the best to become a kraang killing machine. They'll probably give us rocket launchers and stuff!"

"You seriously want to go? What about April. I thought you two had something going?" Raph asked elbowing him in the ribs.

"Eh, she's gonna dump me," He replied.

"Really? What makes you think that dude?"

"You know how I told you how I got lucky after prom?" Casey said winking.

"Yeah. What, did you disappoint her where it counts most?" Raph laughed at him.

"Shut up, shell head. At least I can get some pussy. How many chicks are you sticking it too? Well anyway, she's been ignoring me basically ever since. When we do talk it's like she's just trying to get away from me. Internet says that's a sign she regrets it and will probaby dump me so fuck it, let's go!" He replied.

They agreed to sign up in the morning. They went back to Casey's apartment and drank some beer Casey stole from his dad's fridge since he wasn't going to be returning. Casey ended up making a drunk call to April and told her he was leaving. In the morning, they went to the recruitment place and signed up. By the end of the day they were on a plane on the way to China.

Today

"So your brother led you into a trap, that ended up getting your father killed and your brother mutated. I see why you wouldn't want to go back," The major said as Raph finished his story.

"Yeah, it's not so much out of anger anymore. I've gotten over that..," He replied.

"Oh, I see. You feel guilty, huh?" The major asked.

"I shouldn't have ran away like I did. I don't want to go back, not because I don't want to see my brothers, but because I don't know if I could face them again." Raph hung his head in shame.

"Well, it sounds like your brother needs your help now. This could be an opportunity to get things back on track." The major said patting him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Things will never be back to normal, but this could be a good chance to at least try."

Raph and the Major crawled back into the bunker and walked back to his office, where April and Casey were still talking.

"We'll go," Raph said to April.

"Raph, are you sure?" Casey said.

"Yeah. It's really been too long. When are we leaving?" Raph asked.

"We still have to wait for the decision to come back from the board," The major said sitting back at his desk. "I'll forward the paper work immediately. Now I believe you two have duties to be attending too. You're dismissed."

They all left the majors office and chatted as they walked back to the canteen.

As soon as they walked through the double swinging doors they were face to face with Sargent Hunnington. He was a large man that you didn't want to cross. He used to be a gang leader in New York before he decided to clean up his act and join the AKTF. He's not afraid to get his hands a little dirty, and has no problem covering something up.

"Welcome back. You two are on scout duty today. Get your asses to the hangar so they can finally get goin'. They're waiting on you two," He said pushing them back out the door.

"Sorry, April. We'll catch up later!" Casey said to her.

A few minutes later, Raph and Casey walked into the garage where their team, including the two newest recruits, sat in the back of a military truck waiting to take off for the days scouting mission.

The truck took off and started winding down the deserted dirt roads. Raphael stared out the back imagining the train wreck that was about to ensue, when he and Leo came face to face again.

"Hey, Raphie. You look a little green. I think you might need to go see the nurse!" BB said punching Raphs arm and laughing with Rock.

"I thought I told you, never to call me Raphie!" Raphael punched him back harder and slumped down in his seat.

"So you think seeing Leo and Don again is going to be weird after all this time?" Casey asked him.

"Donnie; no. I mean we still talk on the phone sometimes. Leo... that's going to be awkward as shell. We haven't spoken a word since the night that I left. I guess we've both got some apologizing to do to one another," Raph replied.

"You apologize? That'll be the weirdest thing I think I've ever seen."

Without warning, the truck did a 360 spin and flipped over on it's top.

"What the fuck was that?" Casey said crawling out of the back of the truck.

"Kraang!" someone yelled.

They were being attacked by one of the Kraang's giant robot suits.

"Hault! Those who are not Kraang, have discovered the presence of the ones that are Kraang in the place that Kraang are not suppose to be at. Those who are not Kraang must be eliminated as to not give away the plan that is the secret plan of those known as Kraang," The robotic voice boomed over them.

"Ah, shit! Man how we gonna beat that thing? We ain't got the proper fire power for that!" BB shouted as he cowered inside the ruined truck hugging an AK-47.

"Not so tough now, huh? Don't worry kid. We may not have fire power... but there's one thing they don't have that we do," Raph laughed.

"What's that?" Rock asked crawling in beside BB.

"Turtle Power!" Raph yelled. He grabbed a gun and began firing on the Kraang.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4


End file.
